In one application, void forms can be used as space filling members when preparing concrete formations. Void forms generally reduce concrete requirements on construction jobs and allow concrete formations to be built on unstable soil. Void forms are required to be sufficiently strong to withstand the initial weight of poured concrete. In some instances, the void form needs to be degradable to leave a void space. In other instances, the void form needs to be able to withstand degradation.
Currently, most void forms are prefabricated remotely from a building site in predetermined shapes and sizes. Thus, in instances where the job requires a non-standard sized void form, the builder must manually alter the prefabricated void form. Manually altering prefabricated void forms usually increases time and money spent.
To cut down on costs, most void forms are fabricated from corrugated fiberboard. As such, the corrugated fiberboard must have sufficient structural integrity to support wet concrete for a prescribed period of time. Most corrugated fiberboard forms will then weaken through moisture absorption. However, if there is insufficient moisture, the corrugated fiberboard can be preserved and not degrade. Problems arise when the corrugated fiberboard does not degrade and leave a void where a non-structural void is needed.
In another application, void forms can be implemented as dunnage in the shipping industry. Typically, a packaging material is placed in a shipping container to fill any voids and/or to cushion items during shipping. Some commonly used packaging materials include plastic foam peanuts and plastic bubble pack. While these conventional plastic materials seem to perform adequately as cushioning products, they are not without disadvantages. Specifically, plastic bubble wrap and/or plastic foam peanuts are not biodegradable. The non-biodegradability of these packaging materials has become increasingly important in light of many industries adopting more progressive policies in terms of environmental responsibility.
Regardless of application, a void form being durable, adjustable, biodegradable, modular, and cost effective is needed.